Backstabbed
by TheBeautifulPadmeAmidala
Summary: A very rich and powerful family moves into Smallville, the family business intending to take over the town. But strange things begin to happen around this family and the business. I suck big time at summaries, but please read it!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first attempt at a Smallville fanfiction, tell me if you like it or not. No flames, please. I don't feel like listening to some idiot rant and rave about how my story doens't follow the Smallville story lines. I really don't care. Anyways...enjoy!**

Lex sipped his coffee at the Talon, reading his newspaper. Apparently some rich family had moved into Smallville and it was stirring up trouble. Like when Luthorcorp moved into Smallville. Apparently, the father of the family, Derrick Rubix, had twin daughters, among other children. Exactly identical, nearly impossible to tell them apart Derrick was a corporate business owner with a bug business like Luthorcorp called America Inc. Ami was a natural born leader, but had a rebellious streak in her. She was most likely to run the family business when her father died, which probably wasn't going to be long. He was fifty and had a history of heart problems. People didn't like her much, like people didn't like Lex much. It was all because of Ami's father. Katrina, Ami's twin, was wild, very outgoing and sometimes reckless. She partied all night, sometimes didn't come back until late the next morning. Both were clever and cunning, and if you had dirt on either one of them, you disappeared. Lex smirked, reminding himself of his father, and sometimes, Lex himself.

"Can I get you more coffee, Lex?" Lana asked, and Lex put down his paper.

"No, actually, just give me the check. I have a meeting I need to be at by ten thirty, and its almost ten now. Oh, by the way, if you see Chloe, tell her to take a look at today's paper, if she hasn't already. There's a story in there that might intrigue her." Lex said, and Lana nodded and walked off.

"Hey, Lex. How's it going?" Clark asked, sitting down at the table beside Lex. Lex smiled and showed Clark the paper, which had a picture of Derrick and his two daughters. His smiled widened when Clark's eyebrows shot up. Truth be told, he thought the same thing Clark was right now.

"Wow…is it just me, or did it get really hot in here?" Clark asked, looking around.

"I think its just you Clark, the temperature in here is fine." Lana chose that moment to grace them with her presence. Clark blushed and looked away and Lex took the check from Lana. He handed her a ten dollar bill (coffee plus more than 15 tip) and stood.

"Well, I've got to go, business calls. See you later, Clark, I'll-"Lex stopped as two young ladies entered the room. Ami and Katrina. Both were wearing the same dress, a sleeveless black dress which ended right above their knees and was cut low, but decently low. Both carried identical dark blue messenger bags and both had their hair tied up in braids in the same way. The only difference was Ami's eyes were a bright green, where Katrina's were blue. Both had raven black hair, both were the same height, and both were looking right at Lex, Clark and Lana.

"Hi, I'm Ami Rubix, this is my sister Katrina. I heard this was a great place to go in town if someone wanted a good cup of coffee." Ami said to Lana who unlike Lex and Clark, wasn't staring dumbstruck at the two ladies. Lex was doing a better job hiding it than Clark.

"Whoever said that was right, you're in luck, and we're not that full today. Pick a seat and I'll get right with you." Lana said, picking up Lex's cup and taking it back to the kitchen.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Lex Luthor. Who's your friend here, Lex?" Katrina asked, sitting down and crossing her legs at the ankles. Lex regained his composure and opened his mouth to reply.

"This is Clark Kent, he and I were just on our way out. He's got to get back home. I've got a business meeting. If you'll excuse us, ladies, we've got to go." Lex grabbed Clark and booked it, heading towards his BMW. Clark stumbled along beside him, turning to watch Lana walk up to the table.

"Lex, wait. I'm pretty sure I don't need you pulling me out of here. I can walk on my own. What's with you, anyways?" Clark asked, and Lex took a deep breath.

"Ami and Katrina are, without doubt, two of the most beautiful individuals I have ever met. And God help me Clark, if you repeat those words to anyone I'll-"Clark laughed, although kind of nervously.

"I agree with you there, Lex. Very beautiful. And not in the way that makes you want to just date them…kind of in the way that you want to bring them home to your parents. Did I just say that?" Clark asked, and Lex chuckled.

"Anyway, Clark, I've got to go. If you want, you can come by my house later, and we can have a manly talk about beautiful women." Lex got in his car, and motioned for Clark to do the same.

"Come on, I've got time to kill, I'll take you home."

"So how about that Kent kid? Pretty cute, eh? In that farm boy manor, anyways. " Ami asked, and Katrina made a face.

"He's cute, but I can tell he's not my type. He seems too close to home for me. Now Lex on the other hand, what can I say? He's rich, powerful, handsome, and did you hear about what happened in Metropolis? That's my kind of person." Katrina said, and Ami shook her head.

* * *

"Hey Clark, Lex. What are you doing home? I thought you were going to the Talon." Martha Kent asked, sitting at the table when the two boys walked in.

"Yeah, about that…there were a couple of girls-"

"Let me guess. Really pretty girls that you got all tongue tied around and made yourself look like a fool in front of, and you didn't want to stick around? Does the same go for you, Lex, or did you keep your head?" Martha grinned. Clark just stood there, red faced, and Lex laughed.

"Right on the money, Mrs. Kent. Except for the fool part. We didn't exactly loose our cool, just kind of stood there."

"Staring" Clark added. He didn't like the look on his mother's face.

"And who would these girls be?" Jonathan asked, coming into the room. He had the paper in hand but hadn't read it yet.

"Ami and Katrina Rubix. They just moved into town, and were in the Talon today." Clark said, and Jonathan's eyebrows shot way up.

"Rubix? As in the daughters of Derrick Rubix, the owner, CEO and President of America Incorporated?" Martha said, and Clark nodded.

"Well. There's something you don't see everyday." Jonathan said, and Lex excused himself and left.

"No kidding. Dad, look at them. Their picture's in the paper. You have to admit, they are pretty. Well, drop dead gorgeous, but I wouldn't say that with mom in the room" He smiled at his mom, watching a small smile creep on her face.

"Well, I'll give you that, Clark. But you better watch out. Make sure their father doesn't find out who you are, Clark. He's just like Lionel. But I'm not going to judge the girls on their father until they do something that he would."

* * *

"Hey, daddy." Ami said, coming into Derrick's office. Or was it Katrina? He could hardly tell these days. They always dressed alike. 

"Hello, sweetheart. What can I do for you?"

"Nothing. I just saw Lex Luthor at the Talon, this coffee shop downtown, today. He was with a friend of his, Clark Kent. Both really nice, Lex isn't anything like the papers make him out to be. He seems really nice, not the heartless bastard Lionel-" The office door slammed open and three young men walked in the room looking extremely pissed off.

"It's called knocking. Maybe you should try it, bro." Ami said, staring at her brother, Adrian.

"Why are you moving America Inc. into Smallville? Do you know how Luthorcorp is going to react to this?" Adrian said, and Katrina poked her head in the doorframe.

"Okay, which one of you did this? I could hear it all the way in my room. Marcus is too skinny, and Adrian wouldn't want to harm himself. Robert, was it you?" Katrina asked and Robert, a tall, muscled guy, shoved her out of the doorframe.

"Ami, out. Now." He ordered, and Ami's eyebrows shot up, her eyes daring him to challenge her. It was obvious to him she couldn't win.

Robert crossed the room and grabbed her arm, intending to forcefully evict her from the room, but Ami's high heeled foot spun around and caught Robert's shin. She grabbed his arm and twisted it at the same time, freeing herself from his grasp.

"I'm stronger than I look, Robert David Rubix. I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Don't mess with me, Robert. You will regret it." Ami growled, leaving the room. She picked up Katrina and pulled the office door shut behind her.

* * *

**See the little button that says 'go' at the bottom of your screen? Click it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's your next chapter. I don't think I did my best on this one, I wrote it kinda quickly. I wanted to post something before I went to bed. Sorry if it's kinda crappy.**

Ami sat in her library, fuming. How dare Robert order her around? She was two years older than him. He had no right to tell her what to do. If he wasn't careful, he was going to end up missing. Permanently.

"Ami, you in here?" Katrina knocked on the half open door, poking her head it. Ami looked up and nodded.

"I'm going out. I want you to come with me. There's a club not to far from here. Come on, my treat." Katrina offered, and Ami sat back to consider it. She had numerous appointments in the morning, but nothing that couldn't be pushed back to the afternoon.

"Let me get changed and I'll be right with you. Bring the Cobra around to the front; I'll be out there in fifteen minutes." Ami left her office, locking her door as she left. Ami and Katrina separated on the stairway, Katrina going to the Garages, Ami to her room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ami Danielle Rubix was walking out of the front steps of the Rubix Manor wearing her clubbing clothes. Silver shiny mini-skirt, purple tube top and black duster lined with purple satin to match. She had knee high boots on, with black translucent pantyhose.

In the driveway sat a red and black 2005 Shelby Cobra. The seats were red leather, with a black mahogany dashboard. Katrina sat at the wheel, wearing gold and black. As Ami slipped into the front seat, Katrina saw their father look out of a window. Katrina could almost see the annoyance on his face from this distance.

"Later, Daddy!" Katrina called, waving as she floored the gas pedal on the car. It roared out of the driveway, spraying gravel on the manor behind it.

* * *

Lex was bored. He had no appointments for tonight or tomorrow, and couldn't find anything he needed to work on in Lexcorp. He tossed the idea of going to see Clark around, looking at his watch. It was only seven thirty. And it was Saturday. He was probably hanging out with Chloe and Pete in his barn. Maybe he would go visit them.

Or maybe he'd go out and hang out at Smallville's very own club, the Black Angel. It was a very shady establishment, people sometimes got hurt in the place. Most people were either incredibly stupid or incredibly brave to enter the place. But Lex had paid the bouncers in the club quite a bit of money to make sure he didn't get harmed in the place.

'Black Angel it is, then.' Lex thought, leaving his office, grabbing the keys to the Ferrari before he left.

* * *

"This place is great! I don't know why I don't come with you more often!" Ami yelled over the pounding music. The beautiful twins had turned down offers to dance for quite some time, Katrina not finding anybody she liked, Ami preferring to dance by herself.

"I know! I've only been here once before, but I liked the place as soon as I walked in. A person could get killed in here, and no one would know." Katrina replied, maneuvering her way to the bar.

"Disarono on the rocks." Katrina told the bartender, flashing her I.D. The bartender snatched it from her, viewing it very closely. It was real, and told her age. Just twenty one. Katrina flashed the bartender a smile as she took her I.D back. He did a double take when Ami came up behind her, ordering a strawberry daiquiri. But he didn't ask for I.D.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." Katrina said, pointing to Lex Luthor, who was currently making his way towards the bar. Dressed as usual in black slacks and a dark blue dress shirt, he spotted the two girls and strode purposefully towards them.

"Hello, Lex. Get bored at the Luthor manor?" Katrina asked, setting her empty drink glass on the bar.

"As a matter of fact, I did. I came to see if it was worth tossing back a few drinks. Apparently it is, if two ladies of your standing appear to enjoy it. Apple Martini, if you don't mind." Lex ordered, and Katrina eyed Lex as he sipped his drink.

"Well, I'm going to dance. Don't drink too much, Katrina. Someone needs to drive home." Ami left Katrina and Lex.

"Well, would you care to dance, Katrina?" Lex asked, hoping he got the name right. Katrina's blue eyes sparkled, and she nodded.

"Call me Kat, Lex." Katrina and Lex walked to the dance floor, Lex taking the chance and snaking his hand around her waist. A rhythmic song began to pound through the speakers as they reached the dance floor.

_Baby _

_Ladies _

_Fellas _

_Are you ready? _

_Lets dance _

_Baby (ooooh) _

_I know you like me (I know you like me) _

_I know you do (I know you do) _

_Thats why whenever I come around _

_She's all over you (she's all over you) _

_I know you want it (I know you want it) _

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see) _

_And in the back of your mind _

_I know you should be fucking me (babe) _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) _

_Leave it alone (leave it alone) _

_Cause if it ain't love _

_It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home) _

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) _

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair) _

_See I dont care _

_But I know She ain't gonna wanna share _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_I know I'm on your mind _

_I know we'd have a good time _

_I'm your friend _

_I'm fun _

_And I'm fine _

_I aint lying _

_Look at me shine _

_You aint blind (you aint blind) _

_I know I'm on your mind _

_I know we'd have a good time _

_I'm your friend _

_I'm fun _

_And I'm fine _

_I aint lying _

_Look at me shine _

_You aint blind _

_I know she loves you (I know she loves you) _

_So I understand (I understand) _

_I probably be just as crazy about you _

_If you where my own man _

_Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime) _

_Possibly (possibly) _

_Until then no friend possibly _

_Is a drag for me _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me? _

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? _

_Don't cha _

_Don't cha _

Katrina and Lex danced, bodies mere centimeters away from each other. Lex could feel her body heat; something was in excess in the crowded club. His hazel eyes were focused on Katrina's brilliant blue eyes, her gaze focused on him.

On a platform above, someone was on a cell phone. No one was up there but him, it was used for lighting.

"She's going to get in the way. She's to inquisitive for her own good. Kill her, if possible, and anyone she's with. Both of them would do get you double pay." Click. The man readied his rifle, and pointed down at a raven-haired twin on the floor.

Ami looked up, realizing something wasn't right. She looked around for Katrina, and found her in a mass of people, all over Lex. She rolled her eyes looked up and saw a shadow that looked awfully a lot like someone with a gun. Ami cursed violently, startling several people near her. She pushed her way through the crowd, trying to get to her sister. Was he aiming for her, Katrina or Lex? Or possibly someone else?

"Katrina! Katrina, get off the floor now!" Ami cried, but both were too wrapped up in each other to hear her. Ami pushed through two people glued to each other, and pushed Lex and Katrina towards the bar as a shot rang out.

Lex heard the shot just as Ami pushed them towards the bar. He grabbed Katrina and shielded her body with his as the fell to the ground. The music stopped, and there was mass confusion.

"Oh my god, somebody call an ambulance!" Somebody screamed, and Lex looked up. Ami was lying on the floor face down.

"Ami?" Katrina asked, trying to run back towards her sister. Lex pulled her back.

"You're safer under here. Whoever shot her may have been trying to kill you." Lex said, and Katrina blinked. Why would someone want to kill her? She never did anything wrong, she never made any deals with anyone.

* * *

Ami picked her head up off the floor, groaning. She felt the bullet pierce her skin, but after that, all she felt was her head smacking the floor.

"Miss Rubix? My name's Mark, I'm a paramedic. Do you remember anything?" She heard the paramedic ask, and Ami blinked.

"My sister? Where's Katrina?" Ami asked, trying to sit up. A pain in her side made her fall back down.

"You sister is with the officers and Mister Luthor. Are you in any pain?"

"Yes, I'm in pain. I just got shot, you idiot. Of course I'm in pain. Just patch me up and I'll be fine." Ami said, and tried to sit up again. Her shirt was ruined. Feeling her wound gingerly, she realized the bullet must have just grazed her.

"You need to go to the hospital to get stitches. The wound isn't bad, just sliced open your side. Do you have any injuries?" Mark asked, and besides the splitting headache, Ami couldn't feel anything else.

"No, I've just got a headache from hell. I need to see my sister." Ami said, and tried to sit up again. This time she felt dizzy and fell back down.

"Okay, you've got a concussion too. We'll get you on a stretcher and then your sister can see you."

* * *

Katrina stood outside beside the Cobra and Lex's Ferrari when a paramedic walked up to them.

"Is she okay? Can I talk to her?" Katrina asked, and he nodded.

"She wants to see both of you. She'll have to stay at the hospital overnight for observation but you can come by tomorrow."

Katrina practically ran towards the ambulance that had her sister in it. She climbed in beside her sister, who was trying to stay awake. Lex stood just outside.

"Lex, take her to your place. It's not safe at home. Make sure she stays with you. I'll be fine by morning. You know me, Katrina. And don't trash my car, or you're going to pay for it." Ami told her sister, as the paramedics got ready to leave. Katrina climbed out of the ambulance, but Lex stayed at the door.

"Keep her safe for me, Lex. I trust you to do that." Ami told Lex as the closed the doors.

"Here. It's a spare room that most my guests use because everything is right down the hall. Don't be afraid to call one of the night maids if you need anything, or my room's right over there. "Lex told Katrina, opening a door to a bedroom suite. It was trimmed in silver, blue and green.

"Thanks. You know, you really didn't have to do this. I'd be just fine at home. I don't know why someone's trying to kill me, but if they wanted to do it, they could do it here too. It's not like our places have any less security." Katrina said, and Lex shrugged.

"Your sister asked me to take you to my place, and who am I to ignore the requests of a Rubix?" Lex asked, rolling his eyes as his phone rang.

"Well, goodnight Lex. I'll see you in the morning." Katrina said as Lex excused himself and stalked to his office.

"Lex? Is Ami okay? I saw on the news what happened." Clark's voice was heard.

"She's fine. Slight wound to the side and a concussion. She's staying overnight at the hospital. Katrina and I are going to see her in the morning." Lex told Clark, and he could hear Martha in the background.

"Alright. I'll meet you there. I've got to go, Lex. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye Clark. And be careful."

Lex hung up his phone and left the office, intent on heading to his room for a hot shower and bed. He heard Katrina on the phone with someone, probably her father by the sounds of the conversation.

"No, I'm not in his room. I'm in a guest bedroom. I'll be fine. This place is just like home without all my stuff. Seriously, I'll be fine. Yes, I'm going to see Ami with Lex in the morning. No, I don't know who did it. I'm betting someone hired the guy to try to kill Ami and me because we're the prime heirs to the company. No, I'm no saying its Robert, Adrian or Marcus. It could be…Dad; they want the company but know that unless Ami and I die, they're not getting it. They're afraid of what Ami's going to do when she gains control of the company. They want to control it. Don't give me that. You know how devious your sons can be. If they want the company, they'll try and get it. Now, I've got to get some sleep. Goodnight." He heard the snap of her cell phone and decided to take a look inside the slightly open door. He wished he hadn't.

Katrina was changing into a nightshirt that she had found in one of the wardrobes. Lex saw a tattoo on the small of her back as she pulled her shirt over her head. The tattoo was of a pair of cherries. Lex swallowed and pulled his head out from the door. He had changed his mind. A cold shower would work very nicely in the state he was in right now.

Katrina turned and heard Lex walking past her door. Shrugging, she finished changing and climbed into the large bed. 'Oh, this is nice. A feather mattress with silk sheets and overstuffed pillows? If this is what he gives his guests, I wonder what's on his bed. I'm going to have to ask him where he gets this stuff from. This is fit for kings.' Katrina thought, turning out the light and snuggling under the blankets. She fell asleep quickly, feeling somewhat comforted knowing there was someone she could trust nearby.

* * *

"Hi. Clark, was it?" Ami asked as Clark, Lex and Katrina came in her room the next morning.

"Yeah, that's me. I thought I'd bring you a little something, because so far you haven't had the best welcome to Smallville." Clark said, slightly awkwardly, setting a bouquet of flowers beside her already flower-filled beside table.

"Thanks. I can't wait to get out of here. Dad called and told me he couldn't make it by, he had too much work to do. Apparently, he told all of my contacts that he'd take care of them until I was better. Poor man's going to give himself a heart attack." Ami said, sipping the Iced Cappuccino that Katrina had brought her.

"Yeah, no kidding. He could have given them to me. I could handle it, I think." Katrina said, stepping aside to let in Mrs. Kent.

"Hi, I'm Martha Kent, Clark's mom. I figured I aught to meet the woman my son was worried about all night." Martha said, and Clark blushed and looked away.

"All night? Really? That's certainly new. I barely even know your son. He's got a kind heart." Ami said, and Clark's blush deepened.

"Well, it was certainly nice to meet you, Ami. I've got to run." Martha left, leaving an awkward silence in her wake.

"So, how was your night, Katrina?" Ami asked, raising her eyebrows. Katrina rolled her eyes.

"My night was fine. I went to Lex's house, like you asked, and I fell asleep about ten minutes later." Katrina said, avoiding looking at Lex.

"Well, I'm sure you slept well. I was kept up all night, stupid doctors worried about me-Marcus? Wow, I'm touched. You actually came to see me. What-" Ami said, and Marcus sucked in a breath.

"Shut up. Dad was just brought in. He had a major heart attack."

**Okay, slight cliffhanger. The fact that he had a heart attack is relevant to the story, and you'll find out later why. Just, please, reveiw?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy it. There is a bit of violence in here, towards the end, but nothing new. **

Ami pulled off all the sensors that were attached to her body, causing several nurses to run in. Ami ignored them, and began to get dressed, regardless of the fact that Clark and Lex were still in the room. She didn't care.

"Miss Rubix, please. You haven't been released yet-"

"I don't care. My father was just brought in after a major heart attack and you think I'm going to sit here and chat with my friends while he's fighting for his life? I don't think so. I don't need anymore medical attention. Go worry about some other patient." Ami growled, slipping on her boots. She stalked out of the room, followed by Katrina and Marcus. Lex and Clark gave each other slightly impressed looks before following the Rubix siblings out.

"Doctor, what's his condition?" Ami asked, and the doctor turned around. He held a clipboard in his hands.

"Mister Rubix is stable but still in critical condition. He will remain in the ICU until he recovers. I will let you know if his condition changes." He said, then turned and went back into the room. Doctors and nurses were swarming around Derrick Rubix, and Ami stood there watching.

"Maybe I shouldn't have given her that Iced Cappuccino." Katrina whispered to Lex, who smiled slightly.

"Ami, maybe you should head back to the manor. Dad's going to have all sorts of things he needs to get done so the company doesn't collapse. I'll stay here if you want." Katrina asked, and Ami turned around.

"Yeah, you're right. Dad wouldn't want the company to fall. I guess I'll see you later. Oh, Clark? Do you mind coming with me? I might need some help." Ami asked, and Clark nodded. They both left, Ami fishing the keys for the Cobra out of Katrina's purse.

"I think your sister likes Clark." Lex said, standing next to Katrina. Marcus had remained quiet the whole time, staring into the room at his father.

"No kidding? I'm just trying to figure out why she asked him to come with her. Its not like he knows anything about corporate business, does he?" Katrina asked and Lex shook his head.

"Not that I know of. Maybe she just wanted company. Somebody did try to kill her, and Clark does have a knack for saving people. I'm going to go get some coffee. Would you like anything?" Lex asked, and Katrina shook her head. Lex turned and left, leaving Katrina alone with Marcus.

"So where did you pick Luthor up, 'Rina?" Marcus asked, and Katrina rolled her eyes. She hated when he called her that. He did it because he knew she didn't like it, but he also did it because only certain people were allowed to call her Kat. He wasn't one of them.

"Is it any of your business, Marcus? Last time I checked, you were in the market for girlfriends, not boyfriends. Did that change within the last twenty four hours?" Katrina asked, and Marcus scowled. She always did that when he brought up her boyfriends.

"No, seriously. You didn't come home last night, and screwing a guy on the first date isn't something you usually do. Did he bribe you?"

"You know, another person would think that you're trying to be the protective brother. I know you just want to know because it's a way to break through any defenses I may have set up. And I want you to know, I went there because one, Ami asked me to go to his house, and two, because someone was trying to kill me. Do you think that I wanted to go back to a house where siblings wanted to kill me?" Katrina asked, infuriated. She startled a few nurses nearby, even though she was talking to him just above a whisper.

"I don't want you killed, Katrina. How can you be sure it's Robert, Adrian or I? What if it's your twin? What would you think then?" Marcus asked, and he leaned back against a wall, confident that he had won this argument. How wrong he was.

"What makes you think that Ami wants to kill me? She couldn't do it if she tried. I'm her twin, and twins have to leave the world together. We may be two souls split into one, but we-"Marcus so rudely cut her off.

"Stop spouting that Wiccan nonsense that you're constantly ranting about. It's not true. You know magic isn't real. You're twenty one, Katrina. Grow up." Marcus said, and knew he had made a mistake when he saw the glint in Katrina's eyes. Someone was about to get hurt. Probably him.

"Miss Rubix? I'm afraid I have bad news. Your father's heart attack wasn't a natural occurrence. Your father was drugged. Apparently there was an abundance of caffeine in his system. We have flushed most of it out of his blood stream, but this could have lasting affects on him. He may not be capable of running America Incorporated again." The Doctor interrupted, and Katrina visibly paled. She waited until the Doctor left and then bolted out of the hallway.

She nearly ran into Lex as she burst though the doors. He called out her name, and she turned around.

"What is it?" Lex asked, and Katrina gasped for breath.

"Somebody's trying to kill father too. I have to tell Ami, and I don't have my cell on me. I left it at your place." She said between breaths. Lex pulled his out of his pocket and handed it to her. She rapidly dialed Ami's number, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Clark looked up at the odd ring tone playing from Ami's back pocket. He couldn't help but look in that direction as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone.

"Kat? What's wrong? Is it Dad? Oh. Oh God. Katrina, have Lex take you back to his place. I don't trust you around Marcus. He's lying, he always is when he brings up religion. There's any number of ways he could do that to you. He'd need a stronger dose, yeah, but he could do it. I don't want you near him. Look, I've got to go, someone's knocking on the office door. Alright, be safe." Ami hung up the phone and strode over to the door.

"So predictable." Clark heard and then a gun was fired. Ami didn't have time to react to the gun that was pointed at her as the bullet hit her. She looked at the guy as she pulled the bullet out of her Kevlar vest.

"What exactly was that supposed to do?" She asked as she grabbed the gun from the guy and delivered a sharp uppercut. She skillfully unloaded the gun and tossed the useless parts to the floor. She dragged the guy into the room and shut the door before Clark had the chance to get over too her.

"Who hired you?" Ami growled, and the guy shook his head. Ami shook him roughly and Clark put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"I won't tell you a thing Miss Rubix. Or your boyfriend. So you might as well just kill me now." The guy said, and he could see it in Ami's eyes. She wanted to.

"Don't tempt me. Clark, call security. This guy will talk. Trust me." Ami said, and she reached into her pocket and drew out a green stone. Kryptonite. Clark groaned and walked to the door. He didn't know how he couldn't feel it before.

Ami pressed the stone against the guy's forehead and asked him a question. "Who sent you?"

"All I know is that a Rubix sent me. That's all I was told. He said that I wasn't to know the name. Your siblings are clever." The guy said, and Ami let him drop to the ground. She stuck the stone back in her pocket and stood back from the guy as security entered the room.

"Call the sheriff and have him arrested for attempted murder. If I hadn't been wearing Kevlar, he would have succeeded. Do your jobs. That's' what I'm paying you for, isn't it?" Ami growled, stalking back to her desk. Clark blinked. There was something about her. He saw her rapidly unload that gun, something even he couldn't do. And there was her injury. She had healed rather quickly, something that he could to. She couldn't do it as fast, but she healed. She still should have a cut where the bullet grazed her and she should still feel dizzy from her concussion.

"Clark, you okay? You're looking a little green." Ami said, and Clark nodded, taking a deep breath. Ami's eyes lit up in understanding.

"You're allergic to the meteor rocks. It's understandable, I'm allergic to the red ones. Well, I think its the red ones. Whenever I get near meteor rocks, except for these gren ones, they turn my skin an ugly shade of blue and I have trouble breathing. I was in Smallville during the meteor shower, its how I heal really fast. I'm also really quick with things, like if someone was to throw something at me, I can react really fast to it. I guess guns are a little too fast for me." Ami said, sorting out more paperwork on her desk. Clark blinked.

"So, what can you do?" Ami asked, putting a paper in her file cabinet. Clark seemed a little surprised. Probably still surprised at how someone could get past security.

"Oh! The rocks. Here, I'll put it away. I don't need you keeling over on me." Ami drew the rock out of her pocket and pulled a metal box towards her. She placed it inside and closed the box. Clark looked relieved.

"Well, I'm not that different." Clark said, not knowing if he could trust her or not. She was different, but in his experiences, she might be just as psycho as the rest of them. Ami grinned and sat down in her chair.

"I understand that you don't want to tell me what you can do. I wouldn't either. I just know you're different, Clark. And trust me, I run a legitimate business. My father tries, but sometimes he resorts to blackmail. You can tell me when or if you're ready. I'm in no hurry." Ami said, and her phone rang.

"Yes? Oh. Alright. No, Katrina's cell is at Mister Luthor's house. No, not Lionel Luthor. Yes, Lex. I'll call Mister Luthor and tell him right away." Ami hung up her phone and Clark raised an eyebrow.

"Someone else is going to try to assassinate Katrina. Why they want her, I don't know." Ami grabbed her car keys and stalked out of the room, followed by Clark. She was dialing a number into her cell phone.

"Lex? Its Ami. Where's Katrina? Keep her close to you. Someone's going to try to kill her again. I'm on my way. Yes, Clark's with me. Keep her safe, Lex." Ami closed her phone and pushed open the doors to the manor, leading to the outside.

Clark knew something wasn't right and scanned Ami's car. Sure enough, there was a bomb placed under it. He grabbed her just as she reached for the door handle.

"There's a bomb under your car. Get back inside." Clark said, and Ami quickly backed up. Clark made sure he stayed in front of Ami, between her and the car. He heard the door open and also heard Ami's phone dialing someone else. Probably the police.

"Send a bomb squad to the Rubix manor. Someone's put a bomb under my car. No, its parked out front. I haven't touched it. Thank you." Clark heard her cell phone snap close and he entered the house.

" I think you should call Lex and tell him we won't be able to make it right now." Clark told Ami, and she nodded. Again she called Lex.

"Lex, we're not going to be able to make it. Someone wants me dead to. There's a bomb under my car. Yes, the Mustang. I've called a bomb squad. No, don't send anyone to come get me. I'll get another car out of the garage. If they're alright-no, Lex, you don't have to do that. Oh. Alright. If Kat wants you to, then alright. Clark and I will walk down the driveway and meet you there."

"Lex is coming to get us in his car. After he checks it for bombs." Ami said, watching as the bomb squad pulled up in front of her house.

"Miss Rubix? Are you alright?" Someone called, and Ami poked her head out the door.

"I'm going to walk around out back, and go up to the end of the driveway. I have someone coming to pick me up. Do what you need to. I'll be at the Luthor manor if I'm needed." Ami yelled back then turned and walked away from the door. Clark followed, keeping two paces behind her.

"Do you have any idea who tried to have you killed?" Clark asked, and Ami nodded.

"Yep. It was probably one of my oh so loving brothers. I need Katrina's help to figure this one out. Before I'm actually killed." Ami said, pushing open the back door. There was a covered pool and hot tub sitting out on a deck, surrounded by tables and deck chairs.

"You know, you seem pretty stressed. Maybe you should take a break and come have a cup of coffee with me." Clark tried, holding his breath. Ami stopped and turned around, an amused expression on her face.

"Clark Kent, are you asking me on a date?" Ami asked, assuming her 'I play hard to get' pose.

"Yeah, I am. Do you feel up to it?" Clark replied, and Ami grinned.

"I'm up to it. How about tonight, about eight?" Ami asked, and Clark smiled, relieved.

"Sounds good to me. Hey, look. Lex's here. That was fast." Clark pointed out, and they ran to Lex's car, a shiny blue Ferrari. He got out, and looked over the driveway.

"Do they have any idea on who did it?" Lex asked as the two climbed into the car. Katrina was sitting in the front seat, but she let Clark and Ami in the cramped back seat. Ami was pressed rather uncomfortably against Clark's elbow, which he moved.

'They did this on purpose. Clark would have more room in the front seat.' Ami thought, but found she didn't mind much.

"I don't know. I didn't stick around to find out. We have to look like a bunch of teenagers crammed into this tiny car." Ami said, and Lex smirked.

"What teenager, besides your little sisters, can afford a Ferrari? And besides, Clark's the only teenager. Hey!" Lex exclaimed, as a van cut in front of them. Katrina shook her head, then grabbed onto the dash as the van suddenly stopped.

Lex hit the brakes and turned the wheel, sending the car careening off of a bridge into a river. The windshield shattered, and Ami could see Katrina pulling Lex out. She turned to Clark, who grabbed onto her and pulled on the roof. It separated from the rest of the car, and the two swam to the surface.

"Jesus Christ!" Ami choked, reaching the surface. Clark looked up and saw several people climbing out of the van. Holding guns.

"Everybody underwater now!" Clark shouted, as the started to fire. The twins, having been swimming all their lives dove underwater, going deep. Clark and Lex followed, but neither had the lung capacity that the twins had. Both knew that were going to be shot at when they surfaced. Clark had no choice. He pulled Lex in front of him as the surfaced, and he heard the guns fire, some of the shots hitting him in the back of the head.

"Go!" Clark told Lex and he dove back under water. Clark turned around and looked at the van, and felt the heat leave his eyes and saw it hit the van. The van exploded, and the twins surfaced farther down the river.

"Where's Lex?" Katrina cried, and Clark turned around. Lex hadn't surfaced. Clark dove under water and began looking for him. Seeing him caught on something underwater, Clark rapidly swam towards Lex, who was struggling. Clark freed Lex and propelled them both to the surface. The current had carried them around a bend and were out of sight of the assassins.

"Everyone alright?" Clark asked, pulling himself on shore. Ami was pulling her now useless cell phone out of her pocket, complaining that her cell phone was supposed to be waterproof.

"I'm fine. I got a little cut up on the glass, but its nothing I can't handle. Lex, you okay?" Katrina asked, and he nodded. He was staring at Clark.

"How did you do it? Those gun men were expert marksmen, and none of the bullets hit the water. They must've hit you, and you don't have a scratch on you." Lex said, and Clark swallowed. He knew this was coming.

"Look, there's something I haven't told you about myself, and when I tell you, you'll understand why I was hesitant to say anything about it. But right now, it isn't the time or place. We've got to go before they come looking for us, even though their van blew up." Clark said, and Lex nodded.

"My place isn't too far from here. I'd say about a mile and a half. We should reach it by sunset, if we follow the road."

"We have to stay in the woods for as long as we can. We don't need them seeing us." Ami said, pulling off her soaked jacket and tossing it in the river. Katrina pulled off her shirt and wrung all the water out of it, and shook it back out. She was wearing a light tank top under her shirt, and it was soaked through too. Lex looked away.

"Hey, if I'm not worried about being decent, you shouldn't either. I'd just rather not freeze to death. Now come on, lets get back to your place, so we don't die of cold." Katrina said, slipping quietly into the woods. Ami followed, and the two stuck to the shadows, scouting ahead, looking back every now and then to make sure that Clark and Lex were following. And they were in sight of the Luthor manor when gunfire rang out.

**Another evil cliffhanger. I hoped you enjoyed this last chapter. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, here's your next chapter. I wanna thank my one and only reviewer for sticking through this story. If I screwed anything up, lemme know and I'll fix it. I was typing it and it went somewhere I didn't want it to go, so I tried to fix it.**

Katrina fell to the ground, crying out. Lex turned around, ducking behind a tree. Ami had dropped to the ground also, because it was harder to hit a target you couldn't see well. Clark had remained standing, and was looking for whoever was shooting at them.

"They hit my shoulder. I should be able to get to the mansion if we can stay under cover." Katrina said, and Ami helped her to her feet and behind a large oak tree.

More gunfire, and this time, Clark was hit by the bullets. Clark had to raise his eyebrows. They tried to shoot him before, and it hadn't worked then. Why were they trying now?

"He's one of them! Rubix said his client would pay extra! Just don't harm Luthor. Rubix's client doesn't want his son hurt." Clark heard and his eyes narrowed. Lionel was involved, was he? And who was the Rubix that was involved. Clark dashed over to where they were hiding and knocked both gunmen out. He twisted both guns into useless scraps of metal and hurried back to the others.

"They won't be bothering us for a while. We have to get Katrina to a hospital. I checked to see if either of them had phones, they didn't. We'll have to call from the mansion." Clark said, amazing Lex even further with his speed.

"Well, normally, Katrina can teleport, but I don't want her going to the mansion alone." Ami said, trying to stop the blood flow from Katrina's shoulder. Lex looked from Katrina to Clark, astonished.

"I'll meet her there. Teleport right outside, okay? I'll meet you there." Clark vanished, and Katrina took a deep breath and did the same, vanishing in a cloud of aqua colored smoke. Ami and Lex hurried to the Luthor mansion, getting there in record time.

* * *

Lex had changed his clothes and offered to let the others take advantage of the guest rooms and do the same. Clark had found something that fit him, and Ami had found a set of clothes that had fit her just right, and while they were waiting for the ambulance, Katrina changed also. She kept on her tank top, not wanting to ruin another shirt with her blood, but changed into a pair of slacks that were just a little tight on her.

Ami watched them take Katrina away in the ambulance and turned away from the window. Clark and Lex were sitting in silence in Lex's office.

"When were you planning on telling me that you had these powers, Clark?" Lex asked, and Clark sighed. No denying it now, Lex saw him. And this time, people would believe him.

"Lex, I wanted to tell you, but my parents stopped me. I didn't even tell my best friend, Pete, until he figured most of it out himself. I didn't want to tell anyone because one way or another, it would have leaked out." Clark said, and Lex shook his head angrily.

"Clark, I would have protected your secret with my life! I'm not my father, Clark. I wouldn't have you stuck under a microscope and studied because the meteor rocks changed you."

"The meteor rocks didn't change you, did they, Clark? You weren't in Smallville before the meteor shower, you came down during it, am I right?" Ami asked, and Clark nodded. Lex looked more shocked than before. Clark didn't know how she figured it out, but she was supposed to be brilliant.

"What? Like some kind of alien? You're kidding me." Lex said, and Clark nodded again. Apparently Lex still didn't believe him, which Clark was expecting.

"Well, what can you do?" Lex asked, and Clark sighed. This was going to be fu, trying to prove what he could do. He just hoped Lex wasn't anything like his father. He wanted to believe Lex, but it would take a while.

"I'm really strong, in case you haven't noticed, fast, I can see through things, I can set things on fire, I can't be hurt, and I can hear things that are far away if I concentrate. I'm from a planet named Krypton, and the meteor rocks do things to me. The green ones make me weaker, and the red ones unleash a darker side of me that gets me in trouble." Clark said, and Lex clearly didn't believe him.

"Clark, did you find out who was trying to kill us?" Lex asked, changing the subject. Something he could understand. He didn't want to hear anything about Krypton or anything again. But now he knew why Clark got weak around those green rocks, and he knew why Clark disappeared rapidly every now and then.

"A Rubix hired those people, but Lionel is involved. Apparently he doesn't want you killed." Clark told Lex, and Lex was surprised. Why didn't Lionel want him dead? This was a mystery to sort out, something for Lex to do while he was waiting for Katrina to get out of the hospital.

"Well, there goes our plan for coffee." Ami said to Clark, who shrugged. They could do it another time. It's not like the Talon was going anywhere. But Lex was suddenly interested.

"You two made a date? I could always send one of my security guards to watch the Talon for you, if you'd like?" Lex offered, and Clark shook his head.

"Its late, I've got to get home anyways. My parents will have heard about all this already and they'll be worried. I'll talk to you later." Clark left the room, leaving Ami and Lex in there alone.

"What else can Katrina do?" Lex asked, and Ami walked over to Lex's bottle of scotch and poured herself and Lex a glass. Lex took it and watched Ami hold it up to the light, as if she was looking for something. He raised an eyebrow, and she shrugged.

"I was just checking to see if it was drugged. Its not. Katrina is impervious to most harm; the bullet just nicked the surface of her skin. She's also stronger than she looks like I am. She'll be out by tomorrow and you can have your merry way with her." Ami said, draining her tumbler of scotch and rising to get another glass. Lex had only taken a sip, thinking about Ami's words.

"I'm not in any relationship with your sister-"

"Stop being defensive! I don't care if you're sleeping with my sister, I don't care if you were getting married. Just don't hurt her, Alexander Luthor, or you'll meet a very unfortunate end. And I'm being serious, Lex. Don't hurt her. Do whatever you want with her." Ami said, her voice getting deadly serious. And Lex knew she meant it.

"So, what were you planning, anyways? I know she likes you and all. What was your idea of a first date? I'll help you plan if you want. I know what she likes and doesn't like." Ami said, and Lex shook his head. He preferred trial and error when it came to this sort of thing.

"I was going to take her to one of my favorite places in Metropolis for dinner on Halloween. And then maybe, because Katrina seems to be a party animal, I was going to take her to one of the clubs there." Lex said, and Ami leaned back in her seat in thought.

"She will appreciate the club and the romantic gesture of dinner won't be lost on her. After that, were you planning on coming back here?" Ami asked, and Lex shrugged. He didn't know, really.

"Whatever she wanted to do. I'm not exactly sure how to entertain someone like Katrina." Lex said, shaking his head. His head was spinning, he had seen and heard too much today. Clark Kent was an alien. Somehow, that didn't change Lex's opinion of him. He was still Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent and all around nice guy.

"Katrina's real easy to amuse. All you have to do is know what she likes and doesn't like. After that, it's a walk in the park. Sometimes, though, she'll play hard to get. If she does that, start doing everything she doesn't like. She'll get annoyed and stop playing." Ami replied, and Lex had to admit that made sense. But Lex didn't think she was going to play hard to get. She wasn't going to come easy, though. There would be a contest of wills, and Lex was determined to win it.

"Well, I've got to get back home, I've got lots of things to do in the morning, and the company can't run itself. I'll be fine, and do tell Kat that I'm sorry I couldn't come see her. Au Revior, Monsieur Luthor." Ami drained her scotch and left. A second later she came back in the room.

"You wouldn't mind taking me home, would you? I forgot I didn't have my car. And I probably shouldn't drive anyways, after two glasses of scotch." She asked, and Lex grinned. He picked up the keys for his Porsche, and followed Ami out of the room.

* * *

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" Clark called, entering the kitchen. Martha was alone at the table with a cup of coffee, flipping through a notebook. It was the business expenses for the farm.

"Clark, do you know how late it is? Your father's outside in the barn, he thought you might be out there. Where were you?" Martha asked, and Clark sat down at the table, reaching for an apple sitting in a bowl on the table.

"Lex's house. There was an accident, and Lex knows, mom. So does Ami and her sister Katrina. Before you freak out, let me explain. We were on our way to Lex's house from the Rubix mansion, when a van cut in front of us. They slammed on the brakes when we had just gotten onto a bridge and Lex tried to steer clear of the van, but it went over the bridge into the river. The windshield shattered and Lex and Katrina were able to swim out, but Ami and I were in the back, so I had to use my strength to get us out. Then the people in the van got out and started shooting at us. We were trying to stay under water, but Lex and I had to come up for air, so I pulled him in front of me and we came up together. Ami and Katrina have powers too. But Lex won't tell anyone, I know him. He said he'd take my secret to the grave, and I believe him." Clark tried to explain to his slightly confused and worried mother. She was silent for a moment afterwards, trying to figure all this out.

"Someone was trying to kill you?" Martha inquired, and Clark shrugged. He didn't know who they were trying to kill, really. It could be the twins, Lex, or it could even be him. He honestly didn't know.

"Be careful, Clark. We don't know who these people are working for, and before you do anything rash, you need to think about the consequences. Are you sure the Rubix twins won't tell anyone?" Martha asked, as Jonathan entered the kitchen.

"Clark, you're back! Where were you?" Jonathan asked, and Clark explained the whole situation again to Jonathan. When he was finished, Jonathan took the news slightly worse than Martha did. But as Clark explained how much he trusted Lex, Jonathan realized he never did give Lex the chance he deserved.

"Just be careful, Clark. Lionel doesn't need to find out, because if he does, there will be no way of stopping him from getting to you." Jonathan warned his son as Clark went upstairs to bed.

* * *

Clark woke up, and rolled over to look at his calendar. October twenty ninth…Sunday. Groaning, Clark sat up in his bed and looked around his room for a shirt. Grabbing the closest one, a blue t-shirt, he slid that on as he walked downstairs. Two days until Halloween. Clark expected a big rise in things he had to do on Halloween.

"Good Morning, Clark." Martha said, handing Clark a glass of orange juice.

"Ami stopped by this morning, she wanted to talk to you but she said it could wait until later. Something about a party she's throwing on Halloween. If you want, you can go. She said she'd be hanging around the Talon later if you wanted to talk to her about it. I'm going over to Lex's to talk to him, and then I've got a doctor's appointment at the hospital. Just a routine checkup." She said, grabbing her coat and slipping it on. Clark nodded sleepily and walked into the kitchen, finding fresh baked muffins sitting on the counter. He grabbed one and ate it gratefully.

"See you later, Mom." Clark said, hearing the door shut. He should go down to the Talon and get some coffee. Clark went upstairs to shower and dress, not hearing the sounds of booted feet enter the house through the front door. Clark didn't hear the feet walking quietly up the stairs, and he didn't hear them enter his room. He did see a guy dressed in black as he walked out of his bathroom, naked from the waist up. The guy lifted a handgun and fired it. Clark felt the bullet hit his bare chest and rolled his eyes. When will they learn? The gun was yanked from the guy's hand and tossed to the floor behind Clark, at the same time Clark lunged for the guy.

"Who are you working for?" Clark demanded, and the guy wouldn't say anything. He just smiled as Clark hauled him off the floor and downstairs. Jonathan was in the kitchen drinking a glass of water when he walked in, the guy in tow.

"Call the police, dad. This guy just tried to kill me." Clark said, pushing the guy into a chair and tying him there with a coil of rope hanging from the door. And for good measure, Clark swiftly punched him, knocking him out.

* * *

"You say he attacked you, Mister Kent?" The Sheriff asked Clark, writing something down in a notebook.

"Yes, I had walked out of my bathroom after taking a shower and he was standing right there. He had a gun, and I didn't wait for him to have the chance to shoot me, so I took it out of his hands, and he lunged at me." Clark lied, and the Sheriff bought it.

"Thank you, Mister Kent." She said, leaving. Clark sighed, and Jonathan put a hand on Clark's shoulder. Someone trying to kill him was nothing unusual but he had gotten inside the house this time. They could try it again at night; they could attack Martha and Jonathan while they were sleeping.

"I'm going down to the Talon, alright? Take care of yourself." Clark said, grabbing the keys for the truck and leaving the house.


End file.
